1. Field
The present application relates generally to communication devices, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for bearer independent protocol gateway performance optimization.
2. Background
Bearer independent protocols (BIPs) have been developed which allow data and services to be provided from a smart card. A smart card may generally refer to a medium including a data storage which may be coupled with a communication device. Examples of smart cards include subscriber identify module (SIM) cards, universal subscriber identity module (USIM) cards, a universal integrated circuit (UICC) card, removable user identify module (R-UIM), CDMA subscriber identity module (CSIM), and the like.
One way data and services may be provided is through the use of a smart card web server. The smart card may include data which causes the instantiation and configuration of a web server by a processor of the device coupled with the smart card. The smart card web server may be configured to use a bearer independent protocol to provide content defined by the operator, who may own the smart card, to the end user using a web browser of the device and standard web technologies as the display interface. For example, the smart card may include an e-wallet application that may be accessed via a web browser executing on the device (e.g., smartphone, featurephone). This web server may provide a packet based interface (e.g., HTTP over TCP/IP) to access data and services on the smart card via the bearer independent protocol.
To bridge the two protocols, a bearer independent protocol gateway may be included. The bearer independent protocol gateway may be configured to send and receive packet based signals to clients and to send and receive bearer independent protocol signals to the smart card.
A limited number of channels may be provided for communicating with the smart card. For example, the number of concurrent BIP channels that may be opened to a smart card may be limited (e.g., 3, 8, or 5). Clients accessing the data (e.g., web browsers) may be configured to open several socket connections to obtain the information. As such, the number of sockets from a client may exceed the number of available BIP channels. How the communications between the smart card and the clients are managed may impact the performance of the service and speed with which the data is transmitted. Therefore, systems, methods, and devices for bearer independent protocol gateway performance optimization are desired.